1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module with spacers.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art, lens modules include a first lens, a second lens, and a spacer. The spacer is disposed between the first lens and the second lens and used for blocking unwanted light rays. However, the spacer is typically annular and includes a cylindrical inner surface, which may redirect light rays onto the second lens and adversely affect the image quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.